


in your arms

by two_hundred_degrees



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Arm Appreciation, Flirting, Golf, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 22:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20433326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/two_hundred_degrees/pseuds/two_hundred_degrees
Summary: Rami misses having Joe's arms around him. He has to make do with watching a video of Joe's arms flexing as he plays golf. It turns out better than expected.





	in your arms

Rami doesn’t get to spend much time with Joe in London. He has to go back to filming and Joe goes to Switzerland with Gwil.

They get just enough time for one night together. The night isn’t long enough. Rami wakes up in Joe’s arms the next morning. He wishes he could spend the entire day wrapped in Joe’s arms. His nice strong arms.

He snuggles deeper into Joe. Joe tightens his arms around Rami and Rami sighs in pleasure. He’s always had a thing for Joe’s arms. They’re strong and hard with muscle. They can easily pick him up or hold him down. They look amazing in short sleeved shirts.

“I don’t want to leave your arms,” Rami says when Joe wakes up.

“I don’t want you to leave them either,” Joe says.

They stya in bed kissing for awhile before they eventually get up. Before Rami leaves Joe’s hotel room, Joe pushes him against the closed door and kisses him senseless. The combination of Joe kissing him and his arms bulging a little as he holds Rami against the door is almost too much for Rami.

He almost stays. How can he pass up the opportunity to have those arms around him again?

But instead he tears himself away. He barely makes it to set on time. Joe barely makes it to the airport on time to catch his flight.

Joe calls him once he’s in Switzerland. Rami can hear Gwil in the background. It makes him wish he was there with them instead of in London.

“I miss you already,” Joe says.

“I miss you too,” Rami replies. “Have fun with Gwil.”

“We’re going to have so much fun. I’ll get a good arm workout.”

Joe laughs but all Rami can think about is Joe’s arms swinging the golf clubs. The image haunts him for the rest of the day. He sneakily texts Gwil and asks him to take some videos and pictures of Joe on the gold course for him.

Gwil is a good friend and obliges. He sends Rami about a dozen videos and pictures.

Rami plays the video of Joe swinging the golf club over and over. He focuses on how Joe’s arms look when he swings. On the way his muscles flex when his arms move. Rami’s not ashamed to admit that he mastubates to the video. Joe’s arms look delicious in the video and Rami wants them around him more than ever.

Joe calls him after he’s orgasmed. Almost like he knew what Rami was up to. The thought makes Rami smile.

“You’re out of breath,” Joe says. “Were you busy?”

“In a manner of speaking,” Rami says.

“What does that mean?” Joe asks curiously.

Rami figures it’s better to come clean. Joe will appreciate it anyway. “Gwil sent me some videos of you playing golf.”

“Okay,” Joe says, confused.

“Your arms look really big,” Rami says. “And I, uh, appreciate how they look when you swing the club.”

There’s silence on the other end of the line. And then Joe laughs. “Did you get off to a video of my arms?” he asks.

“Yes,” Rami says. 

“Oh, I wish I was there with you,” Joe says. “I could do so many things with these arms that I know you’d appreciate.”

Rami’s interested in peaked. “I can go again,” he says slyly.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Rami settles back on his bed and props the phone between his ear and shoulder. He wants to keep his hands free.

“Come on, Joe. Tell me what you’d do to me with those gorgeous hands and arms of yours.”

Joe sucks in a breath on the other end of the line. “With pleasure,” he says, promise in his voice.

Rami comes again a short while later. He doesn’t regret a single thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I ended it there. I really can't write smut. This is crap and I don't really like it but I needed to write something about Joe's arms! Sorry :(


End file.
